masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordin Solus
Mordin Solus is a salarian geneticist, professor, and a former operative of the Special Tasks Group, where he performed reconnaissance and participated in the modification of the genophage. In 2185, he was recruited by Commander Shepard to assist in a high-risk mission against the Collectors. Mordin has a moral character best described as consequentialistic, believing the ends justify the means, though he dislikes taking life without good cause. His actions are often guided by an impersonal logic, refusing to let his conscience and personal and emotional connections cloud his judgment of what he believes is truly best in the big picture. Though he is affable, quick-talking and friendly, Mordin bears physical scars of his time in the STG and is still handling the consequences of his past. Mordin Solus is voiced by Michael Beattie. __TOC__ Weapon proficiencies *Submachine Guns *Heavy Pistols Powers Dossier Born sometime in the 2150s, Mordin Solus is an expert geneticist, doctor, scientist and a former member of the salarian Special Tasks Group. His last mission in the STG before retiring involved the study of the krogan genophage. Originally, Mordin's team was merely studying population growths to see if the genophage was still effective and designing possible pre-emptive strategies should the krogan regain their numbers. The study soon changed when the STG team discovered the krogan were naturally overcoming the genophage. The only option the team could agree upon was to design and implement a new genophage that, as Mordin maintains, would limit reproduction to a viable level for the krogan to survive; otherwise, a war could result that would likely end in the complete genocide of the krogan. Mordin would remember those days fondly, devoting his time to endless scientific research and discovery with people he respected and admired. But by the time the mission was complete, the team had gone their separate ways. Mordin himself, despite defending his decision as the only option, found the ethics of the project disturbing and even turned to religion to ease some of his pain. The differing, sometimes contradictory, nature of religion led him to have a crisis of faith and left his worries unresolved. After this experience, Mordin devoted his time to building a clinic on Omega, finding it easier to just heal people. He found himself unnaturally suited to life there, as he pulled strings in the STG to have some military grade mechs defend his clinic. Generally, he found it simpler to deal with problems himself, easily killing any Blue Suns or vorcha attempting to intimidate him. His reputation soon grew and the Blue Suns learned to stay away from him. Even Aria T'Loak would grow to like him for his casual ruthlessness. He only returned to Tuchanka to do follow-up work, ensuring the genophage was effective. Though others could have done it for him, Mordin felt he should see the damage he inflicted, finding it cowardly to simply walk away. Shepard first meets the fast-talking salarian on Omega, where he is working on a cure for a bioengineered plague affecting the station, which Mordin identifies is of Collector origin. The plague has wiped out much of the Blue Suns forces, who maintained order in the district, allowing the resident vorcha, who themselves work distributing the plague for the Collectors, to make a push against them. After the vorcha deactivate environmental systems for the district in which they are located, Mordin gives Shepard a cure for the plague as well as a weapon taken off of a dead Blue Suns mercenary as a "bonus, in good faith" and tasks the commander with reactivating the power to the environmental systems. He also requests that Shepard find Daniel, one of his assistants who entered vorcha territory searching for plague victims but hasn't returned. Once aboard the Normandy Mordin runs the tech labs, overseeing research projects to improve weapons, armor and abilities using resources collected during the mission. He spends a lot of time investigating Collector biology as part of the mission, but can also take time to demonstrate his excellent singing voice. If Shepard is pursuing a relationship, Mordin will give medical or personal advice, or—if Shepard has no romantic interests aboard the Normandy but frequently speaks to Mordin—tease Shepard by asking if the Commander is attracted to him. Mordin will then decline entering into a relationship, and if Shepard accepts this refusal, Mordin will state "If wanted to try human, would try you." (regardless of Shepard's gender). Loyalty After he's been aboard for a time, Mordin hears that his old assistant, Maelon, has apparently been captured on Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld. Fearing for Maelon's safety if the krogan discover he helped to modify the genophage, Mordin is anxious for them to find Maelon and help him. He learns from the Chief Scout of Clan Urdnot that Maelon was captured by Clan Weyrloc and is being held in a hospital converted into a fortress. Though full of hostile krogan and vorcha, Mordin would face greater challenges inside; witnessing the consequences of his work once more. Trivia * Mordin will reveal an interest in performing Gilbert and Sullivan. He even sings a modified version of "The Major-General's Song" about himself as a "scientist salarian"; possibly because Michael Beattie, Mordin's voice actor, had a chorus role in the 1985 TV production of The Pirates of Penzance. * Early on, Mordin reveals having served under Captain Kirrahe from the Virmire mission in Mass Effect, and makes a comment regarding his habit of holding speeches and using the expression "hold the line". If Mordin dies as the leader of the second fire team in the Suicide Mission, his last words are: "Tell them… I held the line…" *Content deleted from Mass Effect 2 suggests that Mordin was originally intended to have a confrontation with Grunt, resembling the confrontations between Miranda and Jack, and Tali and Legion.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMHCuaVrW1I&feature=player_embedded *Other files that never made it into the game imply that Mordin was originally intended to be a biotic, apparently actually able to maintain a biotic field powerful enough to have everyone survive during the final mission when loyal.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_28OE71kmA8 *As with all squad members, Mordin has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. References Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Characters Category:Salarians Category:Squad Members